


ignition

by abbyleaf101



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Revenge, episode 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: a still night, a breeze, and an arrow.(Nott protects her boy).





	ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for allusions to torture, child abuse, Caleb's backstory in general. Unbeta'd

Still air. Distant stars; unreachable, cold, burning.

All the plans are in motion. Fresh, eager, bendable minds are streaming in from everywhere, pliable at hot metal. Broken open in the heat of the flame, beaten into shape, submerged and set fast - remade in the makers image, resplendent and deadly and _mine_. Those that break - some imperfection in the ore - discarded, not worth even as scrap, of remembrance…

A soft noise in the darkness - the _clink_ of a claw on cobbles, the _swish_ of a cloak, the _thunk_ of a bowstring, held under pressure…

A soft wind in the still night.

Silence.

Drowning in hot blood.

________________

Half a mile away, a door swings open and shuts again with a gentle thud.

A small body slips quietly through the darkness. The _clack_ of claws on wood. The _swish_ of a cloak. The _thunk_ of a bowstring, discarded.

Silence.

Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The bastard isn't worth the oxygen it would take to burn him. Or the pain more burning would cause Caleb, honestly. Just a dirty, undignified, ugly death alone in the gutter. 
> 
> Also crossposted on my tumblr
> 
> 16/5/2018: oh my god!!!! the lovely cryke-art @ tumblr did some art inspired by this little fic, which you can find here: https://cryke-art.tumblr.com/post/173965563699/a-sketch-of-nott-inspired-by-ignition-by


End file.
